Secrets, Secrets They're No Fun
by Twicebitten
Summary: Bella Swan finally lands the man she's wanted for years. The only problem: he doesn't remember that night. In addition to that she now finds herself pregnant. Of course it's Edward's baby but there is no way she's telling him that.
1. Secret

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_What the hell?_ I asked myself as I awoke with a pounding headache. _What did I do last night?_

I looked around to get a clue as to where I was but the setting was unfamiliar. The bed was more comfortable, the room was much larger and there was a man next to me.

Wait, what?

I looked down and to the left of me and sure enough Edward Cullen was lying in bed next to me sleeping peacefully.

I was confused for the briefest moment before the events of last night came rushing back to me in a flash.

_I sniffled quietly as I watched my best friend walk down the aisle of the church. She was finally marrying her high school sweetheart, and our best friend, Jasper. They had been engaged since the beginning of our senior year of college and had waited until we graduated to get married._

_In true Alice Cullen, soon to be Whitlock, fashion it has been a grand affair. Her white gown billowed out behind her in a long train. The whole wedding was done in light blues, blacks and whites, making everything look crisp and fresh. Everyone she knew was there to witness this momentous occasion in her life._

_I turned my head slightly to the left to spot an also teary-eyed Rose next to me. We just smiled at each other and turned our attention back to our best friend. We had each been appointed Alice's maids of honor, her saying she couldn't just have one of us._

_As Alice reached the alter, where Jasper stood, the ceremony finally began. As the pastor began speaking my eyes wandered to Jasper's groomsmen. Emmett, Alice's brother and one of Jasper's best friends, stood next to Jasper. His smile was ear to ear as he watched the scene in front of him. Next to him was the Greek god in the flesh, Edward Cullen. His bronze hair tousled perfectly, in a crisp dark tux and those eyes…_

_I had to shake my head to clear it and bring myself to focus on my best friend and not her brother. No matter how gorgeous he was. _

"_And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," I heard the pastor say, bringing my attention back to the wedding. Alice squealed like a little girl as she pulled away from her new husband. The guests erupted in applause as Alice and Jasper turned toward them and began heading down the aisle._

_Before we knew it, it was time for the reception. Alice had managed to get out of her wedding dress and into a smaller, more convenient one, for the reception._

_The reception hall was beautiful. Each table was accentuated with flowers in different cream colors. The lighting made everything feel intimate, more like a party of close friends than a reception hosting around 300 people._

"_Ladies and gentlemen," the D.J. of the gathering called into the microphone. "I have the distinct honor of introducing, for the first time as man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" Applause, and yelps, rang out everywhere as Jasper and Alice made their entrance._

_In another blur of time all the greetings had been made to those who I hadn't seen before and I was granted a moment of peace in a dark corner of the room. I grabbed two chairs and sat down with my feet in one. My head lulled back and I let out a sigh of contentment._

_I looked around after a while and found Edward sitting at the bar talking with Lauren, the sleaze queen. He looked beyond uncomfortable and I was feeling oddly brave tonight._

_I trudged my way over to the bar and wrapped an arm around Edward._

"_Edward, I was looking for you," I cooed. He gave me a surprised look before I winked at him and he understood._

"_I've been here talking to," he feigned forgetfulness as he turned to Lauren. "What was your name again?" Lauren's jaw dropped. She didn't bother responding and instead turned and walked away._

"_Thank you so much, Bella," Edward said to me, his words slurring a bit. He was definitely drunk. Why he would choose to do so at his sister's wedding is beyond me._

"_No problem," I said as I squeezed his shoulder a bit and began walking away. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him._

"_Wait!" he called a bit too loudly. "Let's talk. I've known you for so long and we never just talk." At this point Edward was swaying in his seat. The protective side of me took over and I had to help him._

"_Okay, Edward," I agreed. "Let's talk outside." I was hoping that a little fresh air would help clear his head._

"_It's such a beautiful night," he said as we exited the doors into the Chicago night. I led him over to a bench and sat him down. "Aren't you so happy for Alice?" he asked me, completely changing subjects._

"_Yes, I'm very happy for her," I replied. _

"_I'm happy for her too," he stated but it sounded odd. "It's always great when your big brother and baby sister are married off and you're not." Emmett and rose had married the year before.  
_

_And there was the source of his drinking tonight._

"_Edward," I said as I helped him sit up straight as he was falling over. "Don't feel like you have to rush things just because Alice is married. When you find someone you'll know." He stared at me intently as I spoke._

"_You know, you're really beautiful," he said. I blushed immediately at his words and had to remind myself of how drunk he was and that I was supposed to be helping and protecting him._

_He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek running his thumb over my lips. _

_He's drunk. Protect him._

_His lips crashed with mine and all thoughts left my head but one:_

_Screw being protective._

That led to me being in his bed. I vaguely remembered hailing a cab and riding back to his apartment, a serious make-out session going on in the cab, and my first time with Edward. I had finally been with the man I'd been pining after for years.

As I looked around the room my clothing was strewn about as were his.

_It must have been one great night, _I thought to myself as I began putting my clothes back on.

I looked to Edward and began panicking.

What would he do if he found me here when he work up? He was so drunk last night, I'll be amazed if he remembers anything. Maybe I should just leave. If he wants me he'll tell me, right? He's Edward Cullen for goodness sake. He probably has a different girl every night.

I debated with myself for at least fifteen minutes before I decided the best thing I could do was leave. He would call me if he wanted me around.

I gave myself five more minutes of looking at him, sure that this was the last time something like this would happen, before I walked quietly out of his apartment.

I made the "walk of shame" back to my place and flopped down onto my bed. Normally I would call Alice in a situation like this but it dealt with her brother. What would she think if I told her I slept with Edward? She would definitely call him and want his side of the story. What if he didn't even remember? That would be too embarrassing. I knew he wouldn't want me but everyone else didn't have to know. It would also be wrong to interrupt her honeymoon.

No, I couldn't tell Alice.

My next choice was Rosalie. I quickly decided against her also. Not only would she tell Emmett who would tell Alice, she would tease me for life about this being one of the few times I get with a guy and I can hardly remember it.

No, I couldn't tell Rose either.

I guess this was one secret I would keep with me for now.

* * *

**So, I've just been playing around with the idea of this story. I think it could be fun to write. This is just the prologue. The real story will start next chapter.**

**The opening quote is from the song Secret by The Pierces.  
**

**Leave me a review and let me know if you're interested, please!  
**


	2. Be Ok

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

I just want to be ok  
be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_Ring!_

The school bell rang, marking the beginning of the day and my second grade students scrambled to get to their seats. I had twenty-four six and seven year-olds and I loved every minute of it. The classroom was brightly decorated and filled with the children's artwork.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella!" Nathan, one of my brightest, yet most talkative students called to me.

"Yes, Nathan." He almost always had something to say, even before the day could begin.

"Do you know what I asked Santa to get me for Christmas?" he asked me excitedly. Leave it to him to be thinking about Christmas presents when Thanksgiving hadn't even hit yet.

"No, what?" I asked.

"I asked for a cell phone like my cousin has!" I tried not to laugh at his request. What would a six year old do with a cell phone?

"And why do you want that?"

"I don't know," he responded like the child he was. "My cousin has one and he can send text messages!"

"Nathan, do you know what a text message is?"

"Nope," he responded, not caring. I couldn't hold back my laughter now.

That was one thing I could always count on from my students. They could always make me feel better, no matter how crappy I felt. And I had been feeling crappy lately. My stomach hurt and my head swirled when I woke up. My regular cure for everything, Tylenol, didn't work this time. I tried to brush it off but every morning I woke up the same way.

It had been six weeks since the Edward fiasco. That was what I had taken to calling that night. I was just glad that no one knew about it but me.

It had been really hard at first to keep this secret from Alice when she got back from her honeymoon. We did work in the same school after all. I saw her every morning, ate lunch with her every afternoon and we usually had our nightly calls.

Even harder had been the party she had thrown after she got back from her honeymoon. A sort of get together, show honeymoon pictures and catch up type of affair. She invited her closest family and friends and of course Edward, being her brother, was there. I skillfully avoided him all night, successfully spilling my drink on myself in the process.

Unfortunately for me, tonight was another one of Alice's soirées. She was hosting a dinner party at her place. This meant a much smaller group of people. A much more intimate setting. There was no way I could avoid Edward tonight. I would have to see him, face to face. I had no idea what I would do.

"Miss Bella!" Nathan called, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's time to say the pledge!" I smiled at Nathan and continued on with the rest of my day.

Finally the end of the day came and the last student was out of the door. I breathed a heavy sigh, only to find it accompanied with a wave of nausea.

_Will this ever end? _I groaned as I packed my bag to head home. I headed outside to wait for Alice like I always did. We usually carpooled and today was her day to drive.

"Bella, you look like crap," she greeted me as she got inside of her car.

"I love you too," I quipped back at her.

"I only say these things because I care," she replied. "Are you still feeling sick?" I groaned in response. "It isn't your time of the month," she stated. It wasn't a question because we knew each other so well we even knew the other's monthly cycles.

_Hmm, I haven't had my period this month. Maybe I'm just a little late. _I quickly did the math in my head. _I haven't had one in…_

_Oh Shi- _but my thought was interrupted by Alice's next question.

"Are you pregnant, Bella?" I tried my best not to hyperventilate.

_Remain calm, Bella. You could just be late._

_Three weeks, not likely! Son of a bitch, I could be pregnant!_

There was only one possibility of who the father could be. Edward Cullen. I felt the darkness enclose around my eyes before I knew what was happening.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called from her spot next to me. She had pulled over and opened the door on my side, letting cold air wash over me. "Are you okay?" I nodded in response. Fainting was not an uncommon thing in my world.

Alice suddenly slapped my arm. "Don't do that to me while I'm driving!" I chuckled in response. After making sure I was really okay Alice returned to the driver's seat.

"Now, if I ask you again will you pass out?" she teased.

"No, Ali. I won't pass out."

"Good. Bella, are you pregnant?" she asked.

I had to make a quick decision. If I told her I thought I might be pregnant then she'd want to know who it was. I was _not_ opening that can of worms right now. If I didn't tell her than I would feel guilty for lying to my best friend. There had to be a way around this.

"I could be," I answered meekly. Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Isabella Marie, how dare you not tell me!" she screeched. "Who was it?"

"A guy at the wedding," I answered carefully.

"Who?" she demanded.

_Your brother,_ I answered in my head.

"No one important," I offered.

"Please don't tell me it was Mike," she said, sounding horrified.

"Alice, please. I thought you had more faith in me than that!" I said, sounding equally as disgusted.

Mike Newton had been a nice but very persistent boy throughout high school. He had chased me as long as he had known me, never quite catching the hint.

"I told you, it's no one important." Alice shot me a look but dropped who it was for now.

"Okay. We need to set up a doctor's appointment for you," she said flipping open her phone handing it to me. "Call my guy. He's really good."

I called Alice's doctor and made an appointment for the next week. The rest of the ride home was spent by Alice asking me questions that I had to answer very carefully. She knew her brother very well and would know it was him if I let too much slip.

Thankfully the ride was finally over and she dropped me off at my place. I had a few moments to breathe before I had to head over to Alice and Jasper's apartment.

I braced my self for the evening in the ride over.

You'll see Edward and you'll be fine. Maybe you aren't even carrying his child. You could just be really, really late. Relax. Breathe.

Those last two words became my motto as I walked up the steps to the Whitlock apartment. I breathed in deeply as I knocked on their door.

"Bella! Come in!" Alice greeted me as she opened the door. I was relieved to see that she was at least acting normal for the sake of our friends.

"Bella Goose!" Emmett called to me as he bound across the living room and gathered me into a tight hug. He thought calling me Goose instead of Swan was the funniest thing ever and he'd been doing it since high school. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Emmett Bear," I tried to respond with any kind of enthusiasm. That took a lot of effort and I knew that this would be a long night.

I could feel someone's eyes burning into my back so I turned around. Sure enough, Rose was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, hip slightly jutted to the right, and foot tapping. I knew exactly what that stance was for. I motioned for her to follow me to the bathroom in Alice's bedroom.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked as I closed the door.

"Tell you what?" I stalled for time. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that your pregnant!" she screamed the last part. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Of course I will tell you everything Rosalie Cullen," I began. "But not if you're going to scream it to the entire house. Now will you quiet down?" She nodded and I removed my hand.

"Now," she began more calmly. "What is this I hear about you being pregnant?" Of course Alice would tell her. We didn't have any secrets from each other. Well, up until now we didn't.

"There is a _slight_ possibility that I _could_ be pregnant," I answered. Rose's eyes lit up when I said that and I knew that she wasn't really upset with me.

"Well, who was it?"

"He's no one important," I repeated my answer from earlier.

"Don't feed me that bull," Rose stated. "That may fly with Alice but not with me."

"Look, Rose," I tried to reason. "The who is really not important right now. What's important is finding out if I'm even pregnant." I hoped that was enough for her, for now.

Thankfully it was. "Fine," she answered after a few moments of looking at me. "But you'll have to tell us eventually."

"Eventually," I repeated, heading for the door. I knew I would have to tell Alice and Rose sooner or later but later was looking pretty good right now.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice called to the rest of us and we sat down. Up until now I hadn't actually noticed that Edward wasn't here yet. All of the couples sat down together, leaving an empty seat next to me.

_Freakin' great._

Of course the man I had been purposely avoiding for the past couple of weeks was sitting right next to me during dinner. That would probably mean I'd at least have to acknowledge his presence.

Soon after dinner began, Alice's doorbell rang. I took a few deep breaths as she got up to answer the door.

_You can do this, Bella, _I coached myself. _He doesn't even know what happened. Just act calm. You've got this._

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Edward called as he entered the dining room. He looked amazing in a simple blue sweater and jeans. "I had a late meeting today." Edward was a music professor at Chicago State University. I loved a man who could play an instrument.

_Pull yourself together!_

I took up the task of intently studying the array of chicken, rice and vegetables Alice had arranged for us to avoid having to look at him. As Edward sat next to me I had to grip my chair to keep from falling over. He smelled heavenly.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hey," I squeaked back, without looking at him. He cleared his throat making me look up at him.

"I was hoping we could talk later," he suggested, running a hand through his hair.

_We can do whatever you want as long as you have those eyes._

"Uh, sure," I replied. He smiled that crooked smile of his at me and returned his attention back to dinner.

Thanks to that one little statement he made I was distracted for the entire meal and dessert. I vaguely remember Emmett making everyone laugh with his latest crazy story, Alice told about her last shopping excursion and Rose may have mentioned some car she was working on.

All I could think about was what Edward wanted to talk about. Did he remember the night of the wedding? How did he feel about it?

I would receive my answer soon enough because dinner was now over. I was near a corner talking with Jasper when I felt a warm hand touch my arm.

"Bella, would you take a walk with me?" I heard his smooth voice ask. I gulped and nodded in response. We grabbed our jackets before heading outside.

"It's such a beautiful night," he observed while looking toward the sky. I laughed earning a confused look from him. That was the first thing he had said to me outside on the night of the wedding.

"Yeah," I muttered in agreement.

"So, Bella," he began looking to the ground anxiously. "This is not easy for me to say-,"

_He's going to say that our night together was a mistake. He probably wasn't as drunk as I remember him being._

"- Thank you for helping me the other night at Alice's wedding." Well that's not what I expected. "I was really out of it and probably would've made a fool of myself if you hadn't been there." All I could do was stand there with my mouth open.

"I would have thanked you sooner but it's as if you were avoiding me," he said with a teasing smile. _Oh, you have no idea._

I guess he really didn't remember that night at all. I decided to be brave and go out on a limb.

"Edward, how much of that night do you remember?" He looked away, embarrassed.

"Not very much," he finally responded. "I remember you saving me from Lauren at the bar then taking me outside. How I got home is still a mystery to me. Care to fill me in?"

_Yes, let me enlighten you. You divulged to me how you were secretly a bit jealous of your siblings for finding their better halves already. We then proceeded to have sex at your apartment where I snuck out the next morning_, is what I wanted to tell him.

I stuck with a much safer answer though. "Um, nothing too eventful happened after that. We took a cab back to your place," technically true. "And you fell asleep in your bed," also true.

"Good," he sighed. "I was worried I did something that might embarrass me."

"No, you were good." No pun intended. He smiled at me and before I knew what was happening leaned down and kissed my cheek. He pulled back, his eyes wide, and I could see the instant regret on his face. He muttered something about getting back inside and hurried back to our friends.

I stood there dumbfounded.

_Had he meant to do that?_

I touched my fingers to my cheek were Edward's lips were just pressed against. My skin still felt warm from the contact.

_I don't care if he meant to or not._

I walked back to Alice's apartment in a daze.

**Edward Cullen**

_Bella was so nice to me that night._

"And Bach was born in 1685.." some student continued on. I could not focus on whatever topic they were talking about. All I could think about today and for the past couple of weeks had been Bella.

Ever since Alice's wedding she was all I could focus on. Who else would help someone, who she didn't really know that well, get home safely to his or her apartment. She was amazingly sweet.

I really hadn't meant to kiss her that night. I was going to hug her, in thanks, and walk away. But once I got that close to her, and breathed in her amazing freesia like scent, it was impossible not too.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard my voice, snapping me to attention.

"Yes, very good, Haley. Who's next?" The next student made their way to the front of the classroom and began their presentation.

The rest of the hour continued on like that. Students would talk and I would come up with some kind of answer to satisfy them, all the while not really paying attention.

Why had I not noticed her before? I asked myself. I reasoned that I must have not seen her as more than Alice's little friend. If I had really been looking at her I would have seen the caring, sexy girl that Bella was.

Thankfully the day was soon over and I was free to go back to my apartment.

I had to do something about my new feelings for Bella. With resignation I picked up the phone and called my baby sister.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, brother?" she chirped into the phone. I couldn't help but smile at her ever-present enthusiasm.

"I have a favor to ask of you," I began feeling like a high school boy.

"What?" Alice asked warily.

"I need to know if Bella is seeing anyone?" I knew how she would react before she did.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You like my best friend!" she screamed. I groaned in response.

"Alice, calm down. I was just interested to see if she was dating anyone."

After Alice finally calmed herself she answered me. "No, Bella is not currently seeing anyone which leaves her free for you. Oh, you guys would make such a perfect couple!"

"Thank you, Alice. I have to go now," I said, hanging up the phone. If I didn't end the call quickly she would be planning Bella and my wedding.

Great. I now knew that Bella was single.

_Now, what's the next step?_

I could call her and ask her out but that would seem very random, not to mention presumptuous. I may like her but there was no guarantee that she had any kind of feelings for me at all.

I decided to wait and let things pan themselves out.

**Bella Swan**

I hated going to the doctor. They always seemed to find something wrong with you or some shot that you were supposed to get a while ago. The OB/GYN was especially uncomfortable. It was just a violation to have someone prodding "down there".

I waited nervously until a nurse called me into a small examination room. Was it me or did the stirrups always face the door?

I stripped down and put on the white paper gown. The normal exam was done and I was told the doctor would be in soon. About twenty minutes later he finally entered the room. Pleasantries were made, questions were asked and I was soon on my back getting checked out.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Dr. Miller asked me. A very handsome looking man for his age.

"Um, maybe five or six weeks."

"Interesting," he replied. _I love it when doctors say things like that._ "We'll just do some blood work and you'll know your answer soon."

I mentally prepared myself for the needle and the blood work was soon over with. I sat fidgeting on the paper-covered seat until the doctor returned with my results.

"Well, Miss Swan," he began. "It does in fact seem that you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

That was all I heard before the ground came swirling toward my face.

* * *

**So what do you think? That conversation with Nathan is actually one that I had with a five year old in a class that I help with. It was hilarious! Edward's point of view was _really _****short here but it'll be longer next time. The opening quote is from Ingrid Michaelson's song Be Ok. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think please!! (reviews make me want to update!)  
****:) **


	3. The Fear

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore

I don't know how we're meant to feel anymore

When do you think it will all become clear

'Cuz I'm being taken over by the fear

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Ms. Swan? Ms Swan?" a woman's voice called gently. I opened one eye to find a grey haired nurse standing above me with a worried expression. She visibly relaxed when I opened both eyes and began sitting up. "You gave us quite a scare there," the doctor said. I blushed and arched my back, stretching.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing. "So I'm really pregnant?" I asked glumly. The nurse just laughed softly.

"It's not a prison sentence dear. It's a miracle."

_No, what's a miracle is that the one time I get laid in forever ends up being the time I get knocked up!_

"Yay," I tried to sound enthused. The nurse came over to me and placed an arm around me.

"Um," the doctor began, shifting uncomfortably. "I'll just let you ladies have a minute alone." Typical guy. When things get a little uncomfortable, they jet. That lesson I learned from all of Renee's past relationships.

"You'll have to excuse him." The nurse said with an arm still around me. "Now, when are you going to tell the lucky father about the baby?" It was a simple question that you could normally ask a pregnant woman but it made me break down into tears.

"Shh," the older woman whispered "It's okay."

"No...he...know...and I..can't...alone...how?" I said trough my thick sobs. The nurse just laughed lightly.

"I take it the father's not in the picture then?" she asked once my hysterics died down. I nodded. "Well he's just missing out on your beautiful baby." I smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know if he wants to be in the picture or not," I confessed. Something about this woman made me want to spill my guts. "He doesn't remember anything about the night we…conceived the baby."

"Oh, sweetie," she clucked. "You need to tell him. It's not fair to him." I opened my mouth to protest but she raised her hand to silence me. "Yes, a lot of guys run from this kind of situation but at least give him the chance to run." I thought about what she said for a minute before smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good," she said patting my leg. "Now, do you have any questions?"

_Oh boy did I ever._

The kind nurse spent the next twenty minutes explaining things and answering any questions that popped into my head. She gave me pamphlets and suggestions of things to read and eat. I thanked her profusely before leaving the doctor's office.

The sun beat down but the fall air sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled my sweater more tightly around me as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open to find a text from both Alice and Rosalie asking about my appointment. I sent them both one in return.

_Ready to be an aunt?_

Simple but it let them know I was...with child. My phone immediately began buzzing and I knew Alice was calling.

"Mommy!" she squealed into the phone. "You're gonna be a mommy!" I laughed at the fact that she was more excited than I was and she wasn't even the pregnant one.

"Yes, I am," I replied, some of her enthusiasm rubbing off on me.

"Well you know what this means!" she exclaimed as I sat down on a bench.

"Um, no I don't," I replied, confused.

"Shopping!" she squealed into the phone, making me pull it away from my ear. "Baby clothes and toys and furniture and food!" I sighed as she said more baby things to be bought and what colors and how many. I had to stop her when she started talking about something called a onesie.

_What the hell is a onesie? Shit, I'm going to be a horrible mother! _

"Alice, breath," I reminded her. "The kid is not even here yet. I'm gonna call Rose and we can all talk about this tonight, okay?" She agreed and we both said goodbye.

I called Rose next and she was just as excited as Alice was.

_Of course you're excited. You don't have to worry about your body parts dropping four inches after you give birth._

I informed Rose of the plans to meet later and hung up.

I got off of the bench and began walking in the opposite direction of my parked car. I needed a walk and sometime to think. I walked into the entrance of a local park and instantly regretted it.

Everywhere I turned there appeared to be woman with their children. Playing on the slide, on the monkey bars, on the tire swing. Shit, there was even a woman with triplets that strolled by, the three kids laughing in their stroller. Tears swam in my eyes. I would never be that woman. I couldn't see myself walking my kid in the park or going to every mundane school play or band recital.

I quickly turned around and booked it out of the park back to my car. The drove home was torturous as I counted four diaper ads that came on. I screeched into my parking garage and threw the door open and hurried into my apartment. Right now I needed the two most important men in my life.

Ben and Jerry.

I scanned my freezer until I found a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream grabbed the biggest spoon I could find and sat down in front of the television. Luck was on my side in this one area because I Love Lucy reruns were playing. I laughed as Lucy locked herself in a trunk and shoved two good spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and flipped it open without checking to see who it was.

"Huwo," I mumbled expecting Alice to say something.

"Hello?" I heard a smooth voice chuckle on the other end. I chocked on my ice cream and began a major coughing fit. Two minutes later still coughing a bit I managed to respond.

"Edward?" I choked out not fully believing he was calling me.

"Yeah, it's me. Did I catch you at a bad time? He asked, sounding nervous.

_Godzilla could be crashing through the city right now and I would still have time to talk with you._

"No," I coughed on last time. "It's fine."

"Good," he sounded relieved. "How are you?" I nearly flipped my shit. Edward Cullen was making small talk with me.

"I've been better," I blurted out. "But, uh, how are you?"

"I'm actually pretty good. Hey," he said clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you were free today. I know it's last minute and if you're busy that's fine. Just say so and-"

_He's adorable when he rambles._

"Edward!" I cut him off. "I'm free today. What did you have in mind?" I heard a tiny sigh on the other side of the line.

"Great. Um, let's meet at Caribou Coffee on fourth in half an hour?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed before saying goodbye. I did a small happy dance before I rushed down the hall of my apartment to my bedroom. This was one time where I was thankful for Alice's painful shopping trips. I grabbed a blue cross back summer dress, jean jacket and a pair of black flats, pinned a section of my hair back, and added a final touch of mascara and lip gloss. I walked down to my car much happier then when I'd exited it a few minutes ago.

I arrived at the coffee place with ten minutes to spare. I made a quick trip to the bathroom to check myself over. When I emerged I really noticed how good it smelled. Coffee was probably my biggest weakness after Edward.

_Crap! Pregnant equals no more coffee! Damnit! And I'm supposed to be on a coffee date!_

I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, a nervous habit of mine, as people ordered and sipped coffee around me.

"Hey," I heard Edward's voice call out. I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face as I laid eyes on him. He looked delicious, as always, in a grey v-necked cardigan with black slacks. I suppressed the moan that wanted to escape as he got closer.

"Hey, Edward," I called excitedly and waved like one of my students. When he reached me he placed his hand on the small of my back and leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek.

_Again!_

I blushed and looked down as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, have you ordered yet?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Um, no," I thought quickly. "I think I just want a muffin or something."

_Lies! I want coffee and lots of it!_

"Oh, cool," he said awkwardly. Good start so far. I stepped up into the line with him, ordered and grabbed a table for us. The woman making and distributing drinks was shamelessly flirting with Edward but he just looked uncomfortable. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looked in my direction and mouthed help dramatically. I just laughed. I'd saved him at the wedding but he was on his own with this one.

My stomach clenched tightly as I thought about that night after the wedding. Maybe I should just listen to that nurse and tell him. I could see how that would go now.

Me- "Edward, I know you would never want me unless you were wasted off your ass but guess what? I'm about to bear your first child."

Edward- "Ew."

Call me crazy but I was not looking forward to that kind of instant rejection. My thoughts were interrupted as Edward sat down at the table. I laughed as he set his cup down and pulled out his chair.

"What?" he asked self-consciously checking himself for anything off. I just pointed to the cup. He turned the side facing me toward himself before sighing loudly and rolling his eyes. On the side with hearts surrounding it was the coffee woman's name and number followed by call me.

"That probably happens a lot," I said, picking at my blueberry muffin. Edward scoffed.

"I wouldn't know. I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything." We laughed for a moment but quickly died down into a quiet awkwardness.

"So," I began. "What made you want to see me today, Edward?" _Not that I'm complaining._

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered. I darkened a little. I had been hoping for a more romantic answer. "I've just been thinking about you a lot ever since you saved me at Alice's wedding." Better answer.

"That was an…interesting night," I said with a dry laugh. And with that we slipped into an easy conversation. We talked about our friends, high school, college, and a lot of random crap but I loved every second of it.

If Mike Newton had been talking I probably would have fallen asleep from boredom but I could listen to Edward all day. I loved watching his lips move, and the way he tugged on his hair when he thought or for no reason at all. He caught me off guard with a question a few times as I wasn't paying attention to what he said sometimes but watching him instead. I started when I heard my phone go off in my purse.

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money_

_I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny_

_I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds_

_I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

Edward laughed and I blushed as Alice's ringtone came loud and clear through my purse.

"She picked it herself," I mumbled before answering the phone.

"Where are you Bella?" Alice asked impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You, Rose, me. Baby talk! Do you have pregnancy brain already?" she accused. I smacked my forehead. I had agreed to come out with Edward and totally forgotten about 'baby talk' with Rose and Alice.

"I'm sorry, Al," I said, using nickname to butter her up. "I guess I do." She sighed in response.

"Just get your little butt down here now and all is forgiven!" she said and hung up without giving me a chance to answer back.

"Well that was Alice," I explained to Edward.

"I could hear her," he said with a laugh. I froze. Had he heard her baby comments? He didn't look freaked out so I guess he hadn't.

"Ha, so anyway, I kind of planned something with Rose and her that I'm currently," I looked at the clock on my cell phone, "twenty five minutes late for so I have to get going." He looked sad for a minute which I took a sick joy out of before he responded.

"I'd hate to make you face an angry Alice," he pretended to shudder at the thought making me laugh. "I'll walk you out."

We both stood and I grabbed his empty coffee cup out of his hand and walked past three garbage cans to throw it out right by the counter where coffee girl just glared at me. I gave her a wink and a smile before Edward caught up with me and ushered me outside with a smile of his own.

* * *

**song inspiration? The Fear by Lily Allen**

**hey, does anyone wanna write lemons for this story?**

**oh, and reviewers get a Caribou Coffee date with Edward.**


	4. It's Amazing

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight.**

* * *

It's amazing

It's amazing

All that you can do

It's amazing

Makes my heart sing

Now it's up to you.

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella Swan**

"Mommy!" my tiny friend squealed as she pulled me through the door into a surprisingly tight hug. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I smiled not only from Alice's enthusiasm but from my afternoon with Edward. "So how far along are you?" Alice asked. I sighed. _Here comes the barrage of questions._

Rose laughed from her spot on the couch. "Let her sit down first, Alice, before you attack her." I shot Rose a thankful look. Alice huffed and pretty much pushed me down onto the couch and perched on the arm.

"So how far along are you?" she asked again.

"I'm seven weeks," I answered. Rose and Alice 'awwed' in unison. Knowing them that would happen a lot.

_Shit, that would get annoying,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

I spent the next thirty freakin' minutes talking about the kid growing inside of me. I didn't know how much more I could stand when Rose finally asked the dreaded question.

"So, who's the father, Bells?" I chocked on the water I had been drinking.

"What?" I asked, stalling for time.

_Crap, crap, crap! I haven't thought up a way out of this damn question yet!_

"I told you already. No one important," I tried. Alice was still beaming with excitement for me but Rose was not messing around. She had that 'cut the shit' trademark Rose face. I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"Was it Tyler?" Alice asked loudly as the thought came to her. Tyler Crowley was another friend from high school that had also been at the wedding.

"That fucker hit her with his truck," Rose so colorfully reminded Alice. "Why the hell would she sleep with him?" I snorted. She had a point. We were in our junior year when Tyler had hit ice and lost control of his truck hitting me in the process. I didn't blame him but Rose always had a thing against him.

"All right, all right. Was it…Eric?" I looked at Alice incredulously.

"You do know that's Eric is gay, right?" I asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's bi but leans more towards boys," she stated matter of factly. "And I don't know. You are pretty hot Bella." Rose nodded in agreement. I sighed and shook my head but Alice's little guessing game made me think.

"I'll tell you who the father is," I began, making both of them look hopeful. "But only if you guess who it is." They both slumped a little in their seats.

"All right," Rose agreed. "Let's start."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P'. "You get one guess a day." I beamed triumphantly at my new plan. "And Alice has used all the guesses for today, sorry." Rose huffed. I sighed and crawled to her side of the couch, laying my head in her lap.

"Rosie," I began. "Don't be mad. I'm just not ready to tell you yet." She tried to fight it but smiled at the name that I rarely called her anymore.

"Fine," she said with a smile. I smiled back brightly before hearing my phone beep indicating that I had a text message. I flipped open my phone to see who it was from and I swear my heart stopped for a good three beats.

_How's Alice treating you? Not too rough I hope._

_Edward_

Holy Mother of all that is good and right Edward Cullen had just sent me a text message. I hit the reply button and sat for about three minutes thinking of something to say before typing.

_She pretty much killed me for being late_

_Bella_

I sat anxiously waiting for a reply, checking myself completely out of the conversation Rose and Alice were having. Not thirty seconds later my phone beeped again. I flipped it open quickly.

_Are you serious? I'm sorry :[_

_Edward_

I smiled. He was so cute.

_Nope. Just kidding. She was fine with it._

_Bella_

Alice and Rose laughed about something, probably about me, but I could not keep up for the life of me. All I could think about was Edward, my day with Edward, Edward texting me. My phone beeped again.

_Not funny_

_Edward_

I laughed softly.

_I thought so :]_

_Bella_

I smiled contentedly as I shut my phone. I never in a million years thought I would be talking to Edward in such a casual, comfortable way.

"What has you so happy, Bells?" Alice asked as she poked my side.

"Nothing," I said as my phone beeped making me smile impossibly wider. She put two and two together and grabbed my phone before I could say anything about it. I launched up after her but Rose grabbed my wrist holding me back.

_Curse her for working out with Emmett sometimes!_

Alice's eyes widened as she read the name on the display screen of my phone. She let out a small squeal.

"You're texting my brother!"

"No I'm not!" I lied quickly. She scoffed.

"How many Edward Cullens do you know?" She asked before clicking through my phone a bit. "Yep, it's his number." I could feel my face growing hotter by the second.

"Aww," Rose cooed. "I always thought you guys would make a cute couple." I laughed at her statement.

"You can't be serious?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"Why can't I?" I furrowed my brow at her. What kind of sick joke was this?

"Because I'm Bella," I said gesturing to myself. "Plain, boring second grade teacher Bella and he's _Edward_." I said his name slowly, hoping to emphasize my point. Alice came back across the room and smiled sweetly at me before she slapped the back of my head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my head. Had everyone been working out but me?

"Because there is nothing boring or plain about you," she explained. "Besides, you guys probably have a lot more in common than you think." I almost threw up at her statement.

_Yeah we do. A child._

**Edward Cullen**

I could kill Alice. Why could she not just let Bella out of whatever the hell girl thing they were doing so I could have a little more time with her? I sighed as I pulled into my parking spot outside of my apartment. I hadn't had a good time with someone like that in a while. Well not since Tanya. I could feel myself grow sad at the thought and took a deep breath as I entered my apartment.

_Get your shit together, Cullen!_

I knew exactly what would take my mind off of Tanya. I pulled my phone out and found Bella in my contacts. I then proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes thinking about sending her a text. Would she think I was obsessed with her or something? I did _just _see her not even an hour ago. Screw it. I sent the text and set the phone down.

The next three minutes were agony. Finally she responded.

_She pretty much killed me for being late_

_Bella_

Shit. I knew an angry Alice was fun for no one. I hated that I had been the cause of her having to deal with that.

_Are you serious? I'm sorry :[_

_Edward_

The time between this text was shorter.

_Nope. Just kidding. She was fine with it_

_Bella_

I scowled at her response.

_Not funny_

_Edward_

I thought Alice had actually gotten mad. Although Alice was so excited by the prospect of me seeing Bella that she would have flipped to hear that we were out together. My phone beeped.

_I thought so :]_

_Bella_

I laughed. It was crazy but that stupid little smiley in her text made me think of her real smile. It was perfect. When she smiled it made her nose scrunch a bit which brought your attention to a few freckles she had but you had to look hard for. I sighed as I ran a hand over my face. I never used to notice this kind of shit. I sent her a reply back.

_Would you mind if I called you later tonight?_

_Edward_

It was a bold move, I know but I had to talk to her again. When I talked to her she didn't ask how I was dealing or any other crap that my family asked. It was just her and me. Bella and Edward. It was a good five minutes before she replied which made me nervous but I was relieved when she finally did.

_I'd love it_

_Bella_

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even know I was holding after reading her response. She wanted to talk to me. I told her I'd talk to her later and smiled at the thought.

The next couple of hours were torturous. I didn't know when a good time to call her was. I brought up her name at least a dozen times before hitting the end button and waiting some more. When nine o'clock rolled around I decided it was now or never. I pulled her up in my contact list and hit the send button. The phone rang six times and I was afraid she wouldn't answer until I heard her breathless greeting on the other end.

"Hello?" she said. I sighed as I heard her voice.

"Hey, Bella. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked as I lounged in my bed. I heard a lot of shuffling on the other end of the line and wondered what she was doing.

"Um, no. Actually can you hold on for a second?" she asked. I hummed in agreement.

"Shit!" I heard her say loudly after a second followed by an even louder thump.

"Bella?" I said.

"Hold on!" she called sounding far away. I figured she had put the phone down.

"Okay," she said almost a full minute later still sounding breathless. "I'm back." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I asked.

"Well I had just gotten out of the shower when you called so I had to get dressed," she explained. My brain stopped. Bella. Naked.

_Down boy._

"And of course" she continued pulling me back into the conversation. "I can never go more then, oh, three seconds without falling and I tripped over the edge of my bed and managed to cut myself."

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned. She just laughed.

"I'm fine. I managed to get the bleeding to stop," she admitted sounding proud.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"I'm perfect," she said dreamily. "This happens more often than you want to know." I laughed at her confession.

"So did Alice grill you about our…meeting?" I questioned unsure of what to call it. I had wanted to call it a date but if that's not how she felt then I didn't want to push her.

"She doesn't know about it," Bella said so quietly I had to strain to hear. That hurt. Bella didn't want people to even know if we went out as friends. "I just didn't think you'd want me telling people you hung out with…me," she finished. What does she mean by that?

"Why wouldn't I want people to know that I went out with you?" I asked, confused. She was quiet as she thought.

"Because you're Edward Cullen," she answered still leaving me confused.

"And you're Isabella Swan. So what?" I was clearly missing something.

"Well," she began. "You're pretty much the hottest bachelor of Chicago and I'm...I'm a second grade teacher." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. I must have laughed a bit too hard because she responded with her next statement.

"I didn't agree to talk to you to be made fun of." I sobered up immediately.

"I'm not laughing at you, you ridiculous woman." I explained. "First off, I'm hardly the hottest bachelor in Chicago and second if you've forgotten I'm also a teacher. My students are just a bit older." She chuckled lightly.

"Now I don't know about you but I had fun on our date," I declared feeling bold.

"So did I," she said back quietly and my heart soared.

"When can we do it again?" I asked. I know I had just seen her today but I couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug to me.

"I'm free every day after five," she said quickly. I smiled at her enthusiasm. She wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see her.

"Well I'm available whenever," I said. She then proceeded to mumble something that you had to have vampire hearing to understand so I asked her to repeat herself.

She cleared her throat. "I said would you like to come over to my place Tuesday night?"

_Hell yes! _I screamed internally but opted for a safer answer that wouldn't scare her.

"I'd love to, Bella." I could hear her sigh on the other end. We talked for over an hour but I soon heard her trying to stifle her yawns.

"You sound tired, Bella," I said as she tried to cover her fifth yawn in ten minutes. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." She mumbled something sleepily that I assumed was an agreement making me chuckle.

"Night, Edward," she slurred out,

"Sweet dreams, Love" I wished her before she hung up. I smiled for about thirty seconds before what I realized what I had said.

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

I couldn't possibly love Bella. I hardly knew her. Even though it did feel like I've known her my entire life when we talked…but still!

I crawled under my covers and a huge part of me prayed that she hadn't even heard what I said. As I dozed off to sleep though a tiny part of me whispered that I hoped that she had heard me.

* * *

**song? It's Amazing by Jem**

**still looking for a lemon writer if anyone is interested.**

**reviewers get a nervous Edward calling them before bed.**

**review please and thank you!  
**


	5. Button My Lip So The Truth Don't Slip

**I don't own Twilight but i did flip my shit over the New Moon clips.  
**

**Okay, everyone. All of you need to read a phenomenal new story by the sensational Motherchucker9. It's titled What Lies Beneath and I love it. Read it, review it, and tell others about it!...Of course after you read and review this chapter ;)**

**and please, please listen to the song posted in this chapter. No, not I'm Too Sexy, well yes but more importantly (I Wanna Have Your)Babies by Natasha Bedingfield. Open project playlist, imeem, something and listen to it when it comes up. It's such a cute song.**

**in summation, i still don't own anything. read What Lies Beneath, and listen to music.**

**Please and Thank You.  
**

**

* * *

**_I wanna have your babies_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella Swan**

_Son of a bitch! _I internally groaned as I woke up. I was tired. Why the fuck they call it morning sickness I don't know because I spent half the night throwing up. I ran a hand over my face and tensed as I felt my stomach turning again. I breathed heavily in and out of my nose and waited, and hoped, for the feeling to pass. It thankfully subsided and I rolled myself out of bed. I waited a minute before moving and found that I was only mildly nauseous.

I showered, managed down some apple juice, changed and headed outside to meet Alice. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what she was driving. It was a bright yellow Porsche with the top rolled back. I closed my mouth before I started drooling.

"Shit," I breathed as I ran a hand against the car. Alice just beamed from behind her large sunglasses. "Where did you get this?"

"A certain, wonderful brother of mine bought it for me," she answered smoothing a hand over the dashboard. Even though she had two brothers I instantly knew who she was talking about. A giant smile flew to my lips thinking about Edward. He was so sweet.

"Why?" I questioned as I got in. She shrugged, cryptically, and revved to car to life. I sighed as she drove in typical Cullen fashion- fast.

"Alice," I warned as I held the back of my hand to my mouth. She looked over at me and instantly slowed to the speed limit.

"Don't you dare puke in this car," she replied sounding horrified by the idea. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the seat.

"So," Alice began again, probably trying to distract me from throwing up in her precious car. "You and my brother, huh?" I opened one eye to look at her. I hadn't told her anything about…whatever Edward and I were. That was because, well frankly, I didn't know.

"What about him?" I questioned, closing my eye again.

"A little birdie told me that you guys had a date the other day." I chuckled.

"I'd like to kill that fucking birdie. We hung out," I clarified. Alice squealed a little and began almost bouncing up and down. I placed a restraining hand on her knee to keep her seated and driving.

"Tell me about it, woman!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. I recounted Edward and my date, making her squeal at the appropriate parts. I glared at her slightly as I told her how she interrupted us.

"I'm so sorry!" I couldn't help but laugh at her heartbreaking face.

"It's okay, Alice. I'll see him tomorrow night anyway." I groaned internally as the words left my loud mouth.

"What!?" Alice asked loudly as she pulled into the school parking lot. She killed the engine and turned toward me. "Another date?" I really couldn't be annoyed at her excitement because I was excited too. I nodded before exiting her car and quickly entering the school. I really wasn't in the mood for 300 questions with Alice.

The first half of the day went by without incident and I was hopeful that the whole day would turn out well.

I sighed loudly as lunch finally rolled around. I made sure all of my students were taken care of before sitting at the teachers table with Alice.

"Isabelle Marie," Alice said darkly under her breath. "Fucking spill." My mouth fell open as I was a bit shocked by her outburst. Knowing her, though, she was probably pissed all morning that I hadn't offered her more details about Edward and I. I sighed before telling her all about the phone call and his plan to come over the next night. Surprisingly, she just smirked.

"What, woman?" I asked, irritated. I wasn't usually annoyed this easily. These stupid pregnancy hormones were getting old fucking fast.

"You are so freakin lucky that you're pregnant or I would kick your little ass for being so bitchy right now," She said, again quietly so they little ears surrounding us didn't hear. I snorted at her comment.

"I don't mean to be so snappy. I just can't seem to stop," I complained. She smiled apologetically.

She raised one eyebrow before smiling devilishly. "You know what would help.."

"Don't say it," I groaned putting my head against the cool table.

"Retail therapy!" she called excitedly. "I think it's time we go shopping."

"No," I stated plainly. There was no way in hell I was up for a shopping trip. I'm pretty sure the shop owners didn't want me throwing up all over their merchandise.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We could get stuff for the baby-"

"Alice," I groaned.

"-And don't you want to look hot for your big date with Edward!" I felt my lips tug into a smile. Alice smiled too, knowing she had me.

"Alright," I conceded, earning an excited gasp from her. "But I say when it's over."

She agreed eagerly. "Fine!" I laughed quietly as she actually began mentally mapping out our day. Lunch ended all too quickly and I had to return to my students. I was quite relieved and kind of excited for the rest of my day. I hadn't actually bought any baby things yet, and some would argue it's too early but maybe if I had a few items I would feel better about all of this. I was brought out of my thoughts when one student yelled my name and another ran up to me crying.

The end of my work day finally rolled around and Alice was at my door before I even packed my stuff up.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly. I nodded with a small smile. She grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me to her car. The whole way she chattered excitedly about what the baby needed and how many he or she needed of said item. I just focused on not emptying the contents of my stomach, though few, on the interior of her new car.

Soon she expertly parallel parked her car on the street and we were walking toward our first destination.

"Alice!" I said sharply making her turn around.

"What? What! Are you okay?" she asked worried as she grabbed hold of my arm.

"We are not shopping here," I said pointing at the store. Alice visibly relaxed and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, we are," she said as she pulled me into the boutique. It was called _Bullfrogs & Butterflies_ and it was entirely overpriced. I groaned as the little bell above the door dinged announcing our entrance.

"Welcome to Bullfrogs and Butterflies!" a middle aged woman called excitedly from her place behind the counter. I smiled meekly at her and turned to find Alice who already had items in her arms.

I sighed as I began walking around the shop. I cringed as I picked up the first outfit I'd liked. The price tag had read forty-six dollars. Forty-six fucking dollars for a little girls' dress that she would probably shit or throw up all over. My entire outfit probably hadn't been forty-six dollars. I rolled my eyes as I placed the dress back.

"Oh, Bella, look!" Alice called happily as she held up two onesies, which I know knew what they were. I laughed at what they had on them. One read : "My mom is one hot bitch!" and the other read : "One bad little mother sucker" with a James Dean looking baby on it.

"Those..are..fantastic," I said through my laughter.

"We're getting them," Alice declared after she had finished laughing too. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't pass these up, even if they were twenty bucks each.

Soon though, Alice was out of control. I had to literally follow behind her and put things back on the rack. I couldn't do this by myself and I had to call in reinforcements. I hit the third speed dial on my phone and waited.

"What's up, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she picked up.

"Well, Alice and I are downtown in a baby boutique," was all I got out before Rose understood.

"I'm on my way," she stated. I thanked her and gave her the store name before hanging up.

By the time Rose got there Alice had two armfuls of baby clothing _and _ a stroller filled up as well.

"Mary Alice Whitlock," Rose admonished. Alice didn't look one bit apologetic as she put another item in the stroller.

"But look, Rose!" Alice defended as she held up a tiny shirt that simply had ducks covering it. I saw Rose's determination waver and a smile began forming on her face.

"Hold your ground," I hissed at her but knew it was a losing battle when she walked toward Alice and grabbed hold of the small shirt.

"It's so cute!" she squealed in a very un-Rosalie like manner. I slapped a hand to my face and sat in one of the rocking chairs on display. A few other women had entered the store and were looking on, some annoyed but most smiling. I had just closed my eyes and laid against the chair when I heard my phone ringing loudly.

_ Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you  
And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

I scrambled and cursed to find my phone in my black hole of a purse before finally pulling it out and answering. "Hello." I lifted my head to find Alice staring at me with the biggest smile.

Shit. She knew exactly who was calling.

"Hey, Bella," Edward's deep voice responded on the other line.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious as to why he was calling.

"Just wondering what you were up to," he said with ease. I smiled. He just wants to talk to me.

"Well Alice managed to drag me out to buy ba-" but I stopped quickly. Edward still didn't know I was pregnant. I racked my brain for a word to finish that sentence. "-Ba-a-th stuff. You know girl stuff. Shampoo. Conditioner."

_So fucking eloquent, Bella._

"Ha," he laughed. "Sounds like Alice." He'd bought it. I sighed.

"So what are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm just grading these horribly boring papers by some students," he answered glumly, making me laugh.

"Edward, I'm sure they're not that bad," I said playfully. He cleared his throat.

"Achille-Claude Debussy was a French composer. Along with Maurice Ravel, he is considered one of the most prominent figures working within the field of Impressionist music, though he himself intensely disliked the term when applied to his compositions. Debussy is not only among the most important of all French composers; he was also a central figure in European music at the turn of the twentieth century," he read one of the papers in front of him. I held out as long as I could before stopping him.

"Good. Lord. That _is_ boring," I admitted with a giggle. He laughed too.

"You're telling me. Now imagine having to read at least two hundred of those kind of copied straight from Wikipedia garbage." I laughed harder at his description.

"Have some sympathy, Edward," I chided. "When you were their age did you want to sit around and write essays?"

"No way."

"Keep that in mind when you're grading," I advised. He chuckled. We talked for a couple of minutes before Alice rudely interrupted.

"Bella," she excitedly flittered over to me and sat on the arm of the chair. "This would be perfect for the baby!"

_Curse you, Alice. Curse you and your loud fucking mouth._

I gasped and placed my free hand tightly around the base of my phone while throwing Alice a dirty look. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." I said, quietly but making sure each word was heard. She looked at me with wide eyes. I mouthed "Edward does NOT know I'm pregnant." Her mouth formed into a little 'O' and she skittered away before she could cause more damage. I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's confused voice.

"Yeah, still here," I responded with a nervous laugh. "Alice just wanted to, uh, show me something."

"Oh. What baby was she talking about?" he asked curiously. My stomach dropped into my butt while simultaneously wanting to rid itself.

"Um, nothing. Well we're, uh, going to a baby shower soon and need gifts so…" I trailed off. I was a horrible liar and I felt ten times worse lying to Edward. My face burned and I had a good feeling I was going to be sick. I really didn't want Edward listing to that.

_There's nothing sexier than listening to someone throw up on the phone._

"Sorry, but Alice is requesting my full attention," I began. This part was at least true. Alice was now standing in front of me with Rose and gesturing for me to "hang up the fucking phone" as she had mouthed it. "I have to go," I said glumly.

"That's okay. I know how Alice is." _He's so sweet._ "I guess I'll talk to you later?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

I nodded before realizing he couldn't hear that. "That'd be great. Bye." I hung up and looked up at Alice and Rose.

"Why does Edward not know you're pregnant?" Rose asked. The question made my stomach turn and as they say that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran to the back of the boutique where the bathroom was. I threw open the stall door and crashed to the floor as my stomach heaved. Alice came in behind me and held my hair back while rubbing my back.

Ten minutes later I sat up fully feeling, at least for now, much better. I exited the stall and ran water through my mouth. I noticed packaged mints by the door and grabbed a few of those. I left the shop and sat outside on a bench with Rose and Alice following.

"Why haven't you told Edward yet?" Rose asked more gently this time as she sat next to me.

"Why would I?" I questioned back.

"Maybe because you guys are dating and he deserves to know," Alice answered. I scoffed.

"We're hardly dating. We hung out ONE time. I'll see him tomorrow night. That's it so far. Those two things does not a relationship make," I answered dryly. I would have loved to say that Edward and I were dating but that just wasn't the truth. Why should I fill him in on every little, or not so little, detail?

Rose just looked at me and shook her head. "Bella, we can both see how much you're into Edward." Alice nodded fervently in agreement.

"And," Alice interrupted. "I know he's completely interested in you too." I rolled my eyes.

"And how would you know that?" She pursed her lips, as if thinking before answering.

"I can't tell you," she held her hand up when I went to interrupt. "I can't tell you right now but later I can, alright?" I shook my head in defeat.

"So will you tell him?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"I'll think about it." That was the best I could do for now. Rose and Alice nodded before heading back into the store.

"Oh!" Alice said remembering something. "Can we have our guesses now?" Fuck. I had hoped that they would maybe just forget about finding out about the father.

"Don't you think you've both tormented me enough for one day?" I asked hopefully. Alice and Rose looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine," Rose sighed. "But we get two guesses tomorrow." I laughed and nodded at her demand. We spent about twenty more minutes in the store and surprisingly only walked out with two bags filled with clothes, all androgynous, and blankets and booties and pacifiers. We decided to head out to dinner after shopping.

I was beat as I headed into my tiny apartment. I flicked the light on and cringed at the mess. It was already past ten but if Edward was coming here tomorrow then I'd have to clean up. I hooked my iPod up to my iHome and began cleaning. I tripped in surprise as the first song began playing.

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinkin  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Dont wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!_

_All you hear is..._

_mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth dont slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisies_

_Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart dont get broke  
Im in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float_

_All you hear is..._

_mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth dont slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And Im bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams_

_La,la,la,la,la…_

_Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you_

_Thats why I go..._

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

I laughed and dance as I sang my way through the entire song while still managing to clean. I spent the next hour cleaning and finally crawled into bed exhausted a little after eleven. In my sleepy haze the thought floated through my mind that Edward hadn't called back but it left as quickly as it came. Right before I fell asleep my phone beeped. I flipped it open and smiled at the text.

_Sweet dreams_

_-Edward_

I smiled as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Edward Cullen**

I don't think the weekend could have passed any slower. At last it was Monday and I would _finally _see Bella tomorrow. I had been smiling like an idiot since our last phone conversation and suddenly the urge to hear her voice was incredible and undeniable. I dialed her number and waited anxiously.

"Hello," her beautiful voice rang on the opposite end. I smiled through the entire length of our conversation before things got weird and she had to go. I hated to let her go but she left me with the knowledge that she wanted to talk later.

Not long after we hung up my phone rang again.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

I rolled my eyes as I answered. "Hello, Emmett."

"How's it hanging, Ed?" he asked with so much class.

"Like a horse," I responded. Emmett howled with laughter before speaking again.

"Jasper's over here, the women are gone, let's hang out," he suggested. It actually sounded like a pretty good idea. If I didn't get out I would just sit around thinking about Bella.

"Sure, bro. I'll be over in a few." I headed over to Emmett's place to be greeted at the door with loud screaming.

"Jasper! You shithead!" I laughed at his very loud outburst. I rang the bell and an angry Emmett opened the door a minute later.

"Jasper, did you lose the game for him, again?" I asked knowingly. He nodded, trying to contain his laughter.

"Dude, this is not funny. This is the third time tonight you've done this shit," Emmett said exasperatedly. Jasper laughed loudly before turning his attention to his phone. He was probably texting Alice.

"I'll play with you, Em," I offered. He smiled brightly and grabbed us some pizza before setting up a new game and handing me a controller. We played and talked and ate for a good couple of hours before things changed.

"I bet we can look forward to a lot more nights like this," Jasper said from his spot laid out on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, only half caring because of the game.

"Well with the baby coming I'm sure the girls will be out shopping all the time," Emmett offered with a 'duh' attitude. I was still confused.

"Who's baby?" I asked getting more into the game.

"Bella's, hello," Jasper answered.

_Oh, that's nic- wait? What!?_

"WHAT!" I roared as I threw the controller down and turned toward Jasper.

"Edward!" Emmett whined as he lost the game again. I could care less.

"What did you just say, Jasper," I demanded, rather than asked. He looked at me, eyes wide. At that exact moment his phone beeped. He looked down, cursed, and then looked back up at me.

"Apparently, I wasn't supposed to tell you," he said cringing slightly. Emmett just stood there, looking confused.

'What's the big deal?" he asked earning a kick to the back of the leg by Jasper. "Ow."

"Edward and Bella are kind of together, I think," Jasper attempted to clarify, poorly I might add.

"Ohhh," Emmett said.

_Bella was pregnant. She didn't look pregnant. She can't be that far along._

I took a deep breath to calm myself. What did this mean for us? Was the father still in the picture? I would not be the man to break up a happy family, no matter how badly I wanted Bella. I sighed as I made my way to the door, putting on my coat.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I said in a daze as I left. I'm glad I took a cab over because I wouldn't have been able to turn off my brain long enough to drive safely home.

Bella was pregnant and she hadn't thought to share this with me. I felt myself getting angry and I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. It wasn't really working. It was little past ten thirty when I got home.

Maybe I had grossly misinterpreted her feelings for me. Usually when a woman was pregnant she told people who were at least her friends and Bella hadn't even fucking done that. What were we doing then?

I sighed as I stepped into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help erase some of my emotions. I was getting too worked up about this. I stripped, turned the hot water on and stepped under the stream. The water worked as predicted and loosened the tension in my muscles the longer I sat under it. It also seemed to clear my head a bit.

Maybe Bella had been planning to tell me. I did _just_ start really talking to her. She probably was just waiting. This idea made me feel a lot better. I sat under the shower stream a few minutes longer before exiting, changing and crawling into bed. It was a little after eleven and I hadn't called Bella. Shit. Did she even want me to call her? Or had I assumed that too? I settled for what seemed like the next best thing. A text message. I hit send and drifted off into a confused sleep.

I awoke the next morning with the delight of not having to teach a class today. I just had a few meetings and then was free. On the other hand though, Bella was busy all day and I wouldn't see her until this evening. I was still mildly annoyed that she hadn't told me she was pregnant yet but I refused to think about that today.

The day dragged on until it was finally six o'clock. I knocked on Bella's door a little nervous. I'm pretty sure tonight was the night I would find out what she wanted from us.

I was greeted with a smiling Bella and I found myself mentally questioning if she had that "pregnancy glow."

"Hey, Edward," she said after I had just been staring at her. I shook my head to clear it.

"Hey, Bella," I finally responded. "What smells so good?" I questioned. She wrinkled her nose at the compliment.

"I'm just doing a little cooking," she answered with a shrug. I let my eyes roam over her body to in fact find an apron tied to the bottom half of it. It hung low on her jeans and there was a slight amount of skin exposed between her blue shirt and the jeans. My eyes lingered on her abdomen to see if I could in fact find a baby bump. She cleared her throat and self-consciously wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Come in, please," she giggled. I laughed too because I'd been in her hallway for quite some time. "I know it's not much," she said as she took my coat, "but it's home."

"It's cute," I offered as I looked around her apartment. It wasn't really that bad. Bella rounded the corner into her kitchen and I followed leaning against the wall. I was met with the most pleasant sight. Bella moved around her small kitchen adding to the pot cooking on the stove. Her body swayed slightly, probably not intentionally but it was sexy. I licked my lips before clearing my throat.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. My mother raised me right. Bella shook her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder to smile at me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Thanks, but it's pretty much done." She stirred the pot a bit more before turning back to me. "Wanna taste it?" I nodded and closed to distance between us with few steps. She held the spoon to my lips and I hesitated a moment. Not because I didn't want to but because this was such an incredible turn on. I closed my lips around the spoon and moaned

Fuck me, the woman could cook.

"That's amazing," I admitted. She ducked her head a bit before muttering a thank you. She can cook but sure as hell can't take a compliment. She filled our plates with the pasta alfredo, bread and chicken. She set the plates down at the table and gestured form me to sit.

The meal was incredible but she hardly touched it. I asked her if she was alright but she shrugged me off. It didn't escape my notice that she had left the meal twice looking a little worse for the wear. I decided to file that away for later.

After dinner Bella pulled a banana pie out of the fridge. There was no coincidence. Someone, and I'm betting on Alice, had told her this was my favorite. It too was beyond description.

Soon, stuffed beyond belief, Bella led me to the living room. I sat on the couch and she sat beside me with her legs curled under her.

"So," I began not really knowing where to go with this. How do you ask someone why they didn't tell you they were pregnant or where we were going? My eyes floated around the room until I saw exactly what I needed. There was a small piece of cardboard and plastic on the floor that contained a single pacifier.

"Is that for the baby shower you're going to?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound nonchalant. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she coughed a bit.

"Um, yeah it is," she said looking down at her hands. I got off of the couch and strode across the room to grab the pacifier.

"It's weird to think that we used to be using these things," I mused looking at it. "And that one day each of us might have little ones that-" but I never got to finish my sentence. Bella clamped a hand over her mouth and jetted toward the back of her apartment. I stood, dazed for a moment before following after her.

I entered her bathroom too find her heaving into the porcelain seat violently. I knelt beside her and grabbed her hair and swept it away from her face. I could feel the heat radiating from her face. Her bathroom being tiny was a good thing at the moment because I was able to grab a washcloth and wet it without releasing her hair. After I was sure she was finished I placed the wet cloth against her forehead. She moaned in approval. My heart tore a little as her eyes opened and they were watery.

"Edward," she said shakily before clearing her throat. "I...I have to tell you something."

* * *

**so, tiny cliffhanger. this is like the longest chapter i've ever written and if i continued it would have gotten out of control.**

**anyway, do you think Bella tells him? I wonder..oh wait, i know ;)  
**

**and who saw the two New Moon Clips from comic-con? i freaking loved them. i feel like a complete twinerd again!**

**you should definitely review because if you do you get Emmett dancing to I'm Too Sexy and come on, who doesn't want that?**

**anddd after you review me go read What Lies Beneath by Motherchucker9. It's an easy search and it's in my favorites so no excuses!  
**


	6. Daydreamer

**I own nothing, sadly.**

**p.s-read the authors note at the end please and thank you.  
**

**

* * *

**

Daydreamer  
With eyes that make you melt,  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same, waits for you  
Then sees you through

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_How could I leave that out! _I screamed internally as Edward approached the stupid pacifier.

"It's weird to think we used to be using one of these," he said, offhandedly. I closed my eyes and fought against the feeling rising in my throat. This was not happening. Not now. "And that one day each of us might have little ones that-" but I only heard half the sentence as my stomach revolted on me.

Fucking hell.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, hard, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I pushed the door open and collapsed against the seat as my stomach heaved up what little I had for dinner. I should have felt this coming, seeing as how I had thrown up twice already just since Edward had arrived.

I was surprised when I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles and another holding my hair back from the mess. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as Edward placed a cold washcloth against my face, wiping gently. He was being so nice, seeing how disgusting things were right now. I didn't even deserve to know anyone like him, let alone be carrying his child.

Taking a moment to make sure I was finished riding my stomach I finally looked up at Edward. I could hardly see him through the tears swimming in my eyes.

"Edward," I started but stopped to clear my throat. "I…I have to tell you something." I knew it was time to tell him _something. _I didn't quite have the balls to tell him that it was his baby but I had to at least tell him I was pregnant. I rubbed my palms against my eyes, stalling for time before exhaling loudly. "I'm pregnant." Something flashed in his eyes before he answered me.

"I know," he answered quietly.

_Excuse me? I'm gonna have to ask for a replay with that one._

"What did you say?" I questioned. He sighed.

"I said, I know that you're pregnant." I could feel my lips drying at having my mouth open for so long but I couldn't seem to close it. He knew? How the hell did he know?

"How the hell do you know?" I asked. I specifically told Rose and Alice at dinner not to tell Edward. I had decided that I would tell him in my own time.

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

_Fuck yes it matters!_

"How do you know?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Jasper told me, on accident." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Should have never told anyone," I muttered as I stood up. Edward offered a hand but I waved it off. I walked back into the living room before becoming thoroughly pissed off. I spun quickly only to have my face meet Edward rock hard chest.

"You knew and you still said all that shit about babies and binkies?" I asked, seething. Oy vey these hormones were annoying. "What were you trying to do?"

I about lost it all when I looked at Edward and saw him trying to hide his smile.

A fucking smile? Now? _Really?_

"What could possibly be so funny right now?" I screeched at him, making him cringe but not stop smiling. If anything, he smiled wider. "What!?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard you curse before," he said with a small laugh. I gasped and clamped a hand over my mouth again. I could hear my mother's voice running through my head, _"Isabella, ladies do not curse!"_ I shook my head. "And a binky? Really?"

"Why are you messing with me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes again. I wasn't the type of girl who used tears to get what they wanted but damn it if it worked right now I would use these hormones to my advantage. Edward immediately stopped laughing when he saw me.

"I'm not trying to mess with you," He said softly, probably feeling bad about my tears. I shook my head and opened my mouth to disagree when he put his hand over my mouth. "I just wanted to…I don't even know. I just wanted you to tell me yourself, I guess."

I shook his hand off before talking. "Why?" When he didn't answer for a good thirty seconds I turned away from him with the intention if sitting on the couch. Before I could even take a step though, Edward placed a warm hand against my elbow and turned me back to him. I gasped, audibly, when I saw the amount of emotion in his eyes.

"Because ever since you saved me that night at the wedding you're all I can think about. I'm always wondering what you're doing or who you're out with. I wanted to kill Alice when she took you away from our date last week. And I've wanted to do this," he said as he ran his fingers through the length of my hair, "since then." I closed my eyes and hummed as his fingers worked through my hair.

"Oh," was all I could muster after his speech. He laughed at my response.

"I hope this is not all too much, Bella," he said, finally removing his hands from my hair. It was my turn to laugh.

"I tell you I'm pregnant and you think you've said too much?" His mouth lifted slightly to the side and I swear my ovaries hiccuped.

_I hope our kid gets that smile, _I thought fleetingly.

Suddenly I felt very self-conscious. I had just puked, a lot, and was standing here talking with Edward. I felt gross.

"Um," I began while pulling him to the couch. "Sit down, and get comfortable and I'll be back in ten minutes, tops, I swear." He looked confused but thankfully complied without complaint.

I hurried off to my room, grabbed some clothes and ran back to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, grabbed some toothpaste and my toothbrush and hopped in. I was nothing if not time efficient while Edward was waiting for me on the couch so I brushed my teeth in the shower and quickly washed up. I just barely shampooed my hair before rinsing it out and turning the water off. I hopped out, grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, did the quickest blow dry of my life and headed for the living room again. I panicked slightly when I didn't see him there but breathed again when I saw him against the opposite wall, looking at pictures.

"Is that you?" he asked, quietly and somewhat amused. I laughed and nodded my head. It was a picture of me when I was just barely two holding a Barney stuffed animal with a big pacifier in my mouth, my then short hair standing everywhere. "Your baby will be adorable," he said quietly.

I bit my lip and sat down on the couch. My hands suddenly became the most interesting things in the world as I began my next sentence. "Edward, what do you…I mean…are you bothered…"I just couldn't seem to finish the thought. Luckily he seemed to know what I meant.

"I think that you will make a fantastic mother," he said, still standing near the wall. "And I'll be a fantastic…whatever you'll have me as." And for the fucking millionth time that night tears sprang to my eyes. He still wanted to be around. Before I knew it Edward was right next to me on the couch, pulling me into a tight hug. I tucked myself into him, fitting comfortably, and let my tears fall. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing things until I calmed down.

_You're gonna make him run with all the damn tears!_

I sat up quickly and swiped a hand across my eyes before laughing quietly. "Sorry. My emotions are pretty much everywhere lately."

He laughed too. "It's perfectly understandable." I smiled at him before riding my face of the rest of the tears. "I do have to ask you something though." I nodded him on. "Do you want me to be something, _anything_ to this baby?" I looked at him confused for a moment before remembering that while he had spilled his guts about his feelings for me I hadn't quite returned the favor. I boldly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Edward, don't think that you're the only one obsessing here. Since that night," I cringed internally remembering the wedding night. "I've thought only about you. I can't wait for your texts and I always hold out hope for a phone call. I know it's only been a short while but I have feelings for you." I crinkled my nose. "That sounded really corny. Sorry." He laughed and tightened his grip on my hand.

"It sounded great." I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So before my breakdowns we were having a pretty good evening," I said jokingly. I felt Edward laugh.

"We were." I rejoiced at his agreement. I looked at the clock it was only a little past seven.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I offered.

"Sure, what do you have?" he asked. I smiled. This was something to be proud of in my tiny apartment. I happily jumped off the couch and made my way to where the TV was kept. I opened the bottom two doors, and the two long doors that sat to the right and left of the television. I giggled when I heard Edward gasp. There easily sat at least two hundred and fifty movies of all genres on the shelves.

"Take your pick," I said gesturing like Vanna White. Edward then spent the next fifteen minutes trying to decide on a movie. "I didn't say take all day," I joked from my spot sprawled on the couch.

"Shut it, woman," he murmured before finally picking a movie. I grinned excitedly as he held up the DVD case for approval. It was the 1967 version of Bonnie and Clyde and possibly my favorite movie of all time. He popped the disc in and flicked the light switch before looking back to me. He seemed to hesitate slightly before striding back over to the couch. I went to sit up and make room for him but he placed a hand against my torso. I stopped with my head in mid air before he slid his body onto the couch and gently pushed my head down into his lap. I hummed in contentment as his hands went to my hair for the second time this evening.

I eventually was able to actually focus on the movie, only blushing slightly at the mentioning of Bonnie and Clyde's sex life or lack thereof. I found my eyes drooping though about an hour into the movie and fought with the heavy lids.

_Do not fall asleep while Edward's here!_ I commanded futilely. I yawned loudly, making Edward chuckle.

"It's okay if you go to sleep," Edward whispered.

"No," I said while trying to get up but Edward just put his hands back in my hair. I groaned and laid my head back down. I tried to say something about being a bad hostess but it came out a garbled mess. Suddenly I felt Edward's lips against my ears and I smiled as his breath tickled. "I had an amazing evening with you but you need your rest. Both of you do," he said placing a hand against my stomach. He placed a soft kiss against my cheek before sliding his sure hands under me and lifting me off of the couch. I leaned my head against his shoulders as he walked gracefully into my bedroom. I sighed in contentment as my back made contact with my mattress. Edward pulled the covers around me before sweeping some hair out of my face.

"Sleep well, love" was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

**so i thought edward took it pretty well, huh? **

**anyway i have a seemingly random question for you guys. how do you view fanfic stories? you know the little panel of options toward the top right corner. you can choose full, 3/4, or 1/2. how do you read your stories?**

**oh, and don't forget to read What Lies Beneath by Motherchucker9 :)**

**reviewers get Edward taking care of them when there sick.  
**


	7. Du Courage

**All right. So hopefully I've been bitten with the writing bug again. Sorry this took so long!**

**Oh and I haven't taken French class in ages so any phrases may very well be wrong :)**

**I own jack shit.  
**

* * *

Mais la question que j'me pose

Sans cesse : Où j'pourrais trouver

Du courage

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

I shivered as I stepped into the night air. Leaving Bella had been surprisingly hard for me. I didn't know how the night was going to turn out but it exceeded whatever expectation I could have held for it. I was over the moon that Bella wanted me to be in her life and the baby's. I knew she was a strong woman and could probably raise this baby alone but I wanted to be there to help.

I smiled all the way to my apartment thinking about the new editions to my life. Of course there were questions I still had, namely who the father was, but I didn't want to push for too much information in one night.

I smiled as I crawled into bed and Bella filled my thoughts for the umpteenth time.

~*~

"Edward," Bella whined on the other end of the line. "No way." I couldn't help but laugh. I had just offered Bella a proper first date at _Du Soleil_, a quaint French restaurant, and she didn't want to go.

"And why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because I've wanted to go there since it opened-" I interrupted her,

"Then why can't I take you?" She sighed heavily.

"Because I've wanted to go there since it opened," she repeated but I let her continue. "And I know how expensive it is." I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't matter. Don't you think you deserve at least a night of getting something you want?" I turned away from the students entering the classroom.

"No," she said flatly. I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Do you think the smells will bother you?" I asked, hoping this was the real reason and not that she was just stubborn. She sighed loudly before answering.

"No," she said drawing out the 'o'. "That place is probably the only place that still smells really good to me."

"Then there's no argument there."

"Edward," she whined again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll pick you up at seven," I said finally before hanging up and turning back to my class. I couldn't wait for my first real date with Bella.

The day droned on and on as I talked about music without really paying attention to what I was saying. I was pretty much consumed with the thought of what this evening held. I raced home as soon as I was allowed and went straight to my closet.

I picked a blue button up dress shirt and black dress pants and laid them on my bed. I knew I had a good two hours before my date but I was too excited.

Thirty games of computer solitaire and a glass of brandy later it was finally time for me to get ready. I hopped in the shower quickly to make my hair more manageable, which was pretty fruitless, and changed. I gave myself one last look over before heading out.

I couldn't believe how much of a fifteen year old boy I felt like as I knocked on her apartment door.

"Ow, dammnit! I'm coming!" I heard her call from behind the door. I couldn't help but laugh. She was possibly the clumsiest person I knew. A good twenty seconds later she flung the door open.

"Hey," she greeted with a sweet smile. I breathed out heavily when I saw her. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt, white blouse tucked into it and a coral cardigan.

"Wow," I breathed. She fidgeted uncomfortably and let her hair fall forward. I instinctively reached out and brushed it behind her ear. I smiled as another blush crept across her face. "Ready to go?" She nodded before throwing her keys in her bag and closing her door.

"You look amazing," I said as we made our way down her hallway to the elevator.

"Thanks," she said looking up at me from under her lashes. She really didn't know what that could do to someone. I was drawn into a trance like state that was only interrupted by the ding of the elevator. I didn't realize how close I had gotten to her until I had to straighten up to pull away. It was as if we were in our own little bubble.

We boarded the elevator and made our descent.

"This is your last chance, Edward," Bella said out of nowhere. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"For what?"

"To take me someplace far more reasonable," she finished. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She would have to learn to get over this 'don't spend anything on me' complex she had going.

"Bella, I make more than enough to afford _one_ nice dinner for us," I argued. She didn't need to know that this would be the first of many. She huffed but didn't say anything for the rest of the ride down. I led her to my car and opened the door for her. She had the cutest, saddest pout on her face. I crouched down until I was eye level with her.

"Bella, can you please just enjoy yourself tonight?" I asked as I placed my palm against her smooth cheek. "Just let me spoil you a bit."

"But Edwa-" I silenced her by running my thumb across her lips.

"You've had a lot to deal with lately, beautiful. Just enjoy yourself," I said as I leaned in quickly and planted a kiss against her cheek before shutting her door and climbing into the driver seat. She blushed and smiled at me as we took off. About ten minutes into the drive I looked over to find a very pale faced Bella.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked only able to glance at her for a second before turning back to the road and wishing I could give her my full attention.

"You're driving…really fast," she said quietly. I chuckled lightly, thankful she wasn't sick. I slowed down considerably which seemed to calm her.

"Better?" I asked. She 'mhmmed' an answer and stretched her fingers which had been wrapped around her seatbelt in a death grip. I laughed again as I grabbed one of her hands and brushed my lips against it.

We arrived quickly and parked just in time for our reservations. Bella couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes no matter how bad she wanted to. She laced her fingers through mine as we approached the maitre d'.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue a Du Soleil!" a young man said in a French accent. I smiled politely and prepared to answer but was beat to it by Bella.

"Bonjour monsieur. Merci. Nous avons des reservations pour Cullen," Bella answered in a perfect French accent. Son of a bitch that was a turn on. She turned to me and smiled shyly.

"I take it you speak French then?" I asked not really needing an answer. She giggled quietly. I guess there was still a lot about her I didn't know yet. I looked back to the host who was staring at Bella. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, right this way," he directed in English probably for my benefit. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and ushered her forward. The restaurant was very beautifully decorated with pictures of France scattered about and eclectic handmade looking pieces. We were led to a corner booth that was warmly lit by candles. To say that Bella looked beautiful in the light was an understatement. She seemed to be glowing. A little while after being seated a waiter came over.

"Bon soir! I'm Paul and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like a wine to start off with?" he asked not even sparing me a glance, only looking at Bella. She shifted a bit under his obvious gaze and I cleared my throat yet again in this restaurant. Maybe this place wasn't such a good idea. I doubt I'd get to know much about Bella from behind bars after beating the shit out of one of these guys.

"No thank you," I answered for both of us feeling safe seeing as how Bella was pregnant. She smiled as I ordered us waters and sent Paul on his way.

"This is beautiful," Bella said looking around wide eyed and exploring. She looked like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't help myself. I had to touch her in that moment. I reached across the table and clasped her hand in mine. She blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Thank _you_ for finally agreeing to come," I said with a wink which made her giggle. That was a sound I could hear forever and never tire of.

"I never actually agreed," she quipped back which made me shake my head. She was right. I hadn't really given her much of a choice about this date but I didn't hear her complaining currently.

Paul soon returned with our drinks and while taking our order continued his stare fest on Bella. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he walked off. Bella had the nerve to laugh.

"Is something funny?" I asked. This made her laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just…he's what? Seventeen. I'm no cougar," she joked. I tried to scowl but couldn't when I really thought about how dumb I was being. I laughed and all possible anger was gone the moment I focused on Bella again.

The only way to describe dinner with Bella would be to say it was easy. The conversation flowed easily with nothing forced or awkward about it. An hour into the meal and I noticed that her plate was at least half full while mine was cleared.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked. I leaned across the table to run the back of my hand along her cheek. She nodded.

"I just don't want to overdo it," she said with a fierce blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me, Bella," I told her. "You can tell me anything." I smiled until I saw the tears forming in her eyes. I didn't think what I'd said was that bad. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked. She just shook her head as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. I didn't know what I did but seeing her like this broke my heart. She should never have pain or sadness of any kind.

"Edward…I…you...kind…horrible," was all I could make of her muffled explanation. I stroked her hair and held her close until she stopped sobbing. I tilted her chin up so I could see her eyes. They were clouded with tears and I wiped away a few stray ones.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded. "I can't help until I know what I did." She scoffed.

"Edward, you didn't do anything. It's all me," she whispered the last part. She removed herself from my arms and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure she'll finally tell him...pretty sure.**

**Thanks to those who still read and review! **

**song: Du Courage by La Grande Sophie  
**


End file.
